


2013/05/27 Word of the Day: Mordacious

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his nerves</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/27 Word of the Day: Mordacious

**Author's Note:**

> **Mordacious**   
>  [Sharp or caustic in style, tone, etc.](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/27.html)

"Wheeler, still making a fool of yourself every chance you get?" mocked Kaiba.

"I didn't know you cared," jeered Joey.

Kaiba glared at him in annoyance.

"I don't," he said acidly.

"Then shut your face and leave me alone!"


End file.
